


I whatever you

by samuraiseonghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, frat houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuraiseonghwa/pseuds/samuraiseonghwa
Summary: Hongjoong was going to beat Seonghwa this year even if it killed him
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: All Hallows ATEEZ Exchange





	I whatever you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jxngsxng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/gifts).



“I will beat you this year even if it kills me!” Hongjoong said as he glared the photo he had taped above his sewing workspace. The photo consisted of a tall slender man dressed immaculately in a perfect rendition of Jack Sparrows costume from the Pirates of the Caribbean. Hongjoong had almost cried when he’d seen the details. He hated the man wearing the custom with a burning passion but he couldn’t deny the craftsmanship that was on display.

“You know it’s a little creepy that you have a picture of him on your wall when you don’t even know the guy’s name,” Mingi, his roommate, said not even looking up from his phone. He even managed to perfectly dodge the pin cushion Hongjoong had launched at his head without even batting an eye.

“Names don’t matter! We’re Rivals! Capital R!” This time Mingi did look up. The fact that he was looking at him like he was crazy was something Hongjoong chose to ignore. Mingi didn’t have a Rival. He wouldn’t understand. He pointed at his previously thrown pin cushion and stuck out his hand in a ‘give me’ gesture. Mingi rolled his eyes and picked up the offending object, tossing it onto the table beside Hongjoong’s sewing machine as he walked by on his way to the door.

“Whatever man,” He said rolling his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe, “Yeosang wants me to come over to try on some couples costumes so don’t wait up.” His phone pinged again and he waved in Hongjoongs vague direction as he left leaving the door ajar. Hongjoong wrinkled his nose at the thought. Couple costumes. Disgusting. 

He signed as he rearranged the fabric he was manipulating under the walking foot of his machine. He was well aware he was painfully single but there was no way he’d ever be seen dead in a couple costume. They were always so tacky and had no heart. Hongjoong had spent hours researching and had spent a small fortune on his fabrics and accessories. Why on earth would he put his chances of winning the costume contest in the hands of someone else? Not a snow’s chance in hell.

-

He’d lied when he’d answered Mingi. He did know the guy’s name. Park Seonghwa, third-year, yet unknown major, currently lived in the dorm that housed the majority of the humanities students, previously lived four doors down from the Kim’s in the same little sleepy town that Hongjoong had lived in all his life. The Park’s had moved in during Hong’s sophomore year of high school and the perfect Park Seonghwa has been ruining his life ever since. 

Hongjoong was a crafty kid, it was all he had going for him if he really thought about it. He was crap at sport, wasn’t smart enough to really think about being a doctor or anything similar but he was a wizard on a Singer and with a hot glue gun. His grandmother had shown him how to use a sewing machine when he was nine and he’d never looked back. He was proud of his work and loved showing off his skills whenever he could. He’d won every single contest he’d ever entered and his parents were immensely proud. His ego was about the size of Jupiter and he was convinced that he’d be the next Alexander McQueen.

All that changed when Seonghwa arrived on the scene. The man had had erethreal beauty even when he was younger. Hongjoong didn’t think it was fair. He was convinced that he was using his face to bewitch the judges and Hongjoong would not stand for it. One by one all of Hongjoongs favourite places and times of year were invaded. Halloween, the wardrobe department of the school’s theatre department, the arts society in the local community centre, everywhere he once found solitude and adoring fans was now tainted by the taller and the expensive aftershave that seemed to cling to his skin.

It had been Halloween of Seonghwa’s final year that Hongjoong had decided they were Rivals. Hwa had won the year previously but Hongjoong had considered that beginners luck and the judges just going easy on the newcomer. Joong had Standards he had to keep up with and it hadn’t been his best effort. The following year though he was spurred on by the fact that he at least had decent competition. He’d spent sleepless nights working on his flawless Jack Skellington costume only to be beaten by some cheap white contact lenses and face paint. To say he hadn’t taken it well was an understatement. He swore from that day on he’d never be beaten by Park Seonghwa ever again.

Things had been fine after that. Seonghwa had gone off the college and Hongjoong had reclaimed his title and he’d almost forgotten about the whole thing. Almost being the keyword. Hongjoong had gotten into a prestigious arts school with one of the top fashion courses in the country. He loved his classes, loved Mingi his roommate, loved his new college life. That was until he saw  _ him _ again. 

He’d had no idea that Seonghwa was attending the same college and had honestly believed he’d hallucinated him the first time saw him during one of fresher weeks many many parties. Mingi, Hongjoong had found out very early in their friendship, was a bit of a party animal but at the same time was too afraid to go anywhere on his own. Unfortunately for Hongjoong, Mingi found out very early in their friendship that Hongjoong was  _ weeeeak  _ for sad pouts and took full advantage of that, guaranteeing he never had to go anywhere on his own ever again. 

The first time he’d spotted him it was easy to dismiss it. He’d heard a familiar laugh as he’d stood at the edge of a bonfire at a random rush party thrown by one of the colleges many greek houses. Hongjoong had had zero interest in actually joining a frat but the temptation of free booze had drawn the pair out on that chilly October night. They’d been stood just out of the bonfires glow just chilling with a group of other freshmen just generally chit-chatting. Hongjoong had been nursing a solo cup of disgustingly warm beer, eternally cringing at Mingi’s attempt at flirting with a very drunk Yunho. The night had been fun but it was starting to get cold and Hong had not worn very appropriate footwear so he was beginning to lose feeling in his feet. 

Overall he hadn’t really been paying attention to the people around them. He couldn’t remember who had given him the beer nor the jumble of letters the man had uttered when he’d tried to tell him about his frat. He’d mainly just been following Mingi around all night like a lost puppy. There had been a lot of people at the start of the night but now it seemed most had left in the search of house parties or the seedy bars of the city. All that seemed to be left were a few frat people trying to clean up the discarded remains of solo cups from around the fire and small groups of people half-hidden in the shadows. He was just thinking about pouring the last of his drink on the ground when he heard it. Mingi had told him his head had snapped in the direction of the sound so violently that he’d been concerned. He’d glared out into the night willing the man of his nightmares to manifest out of the darkness. A group was moving away from the fire and he vaguely saw someone who was vaguely Seonghwa shaped but he dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him and turned back to the conversation the group had moved onto which strangely seemed to be about how many hotdogs Mingi could fit in his mouth at once (spoiler: it was a lot.)

-

The second time he saw him there was no way he could deny it. Seonghwa was at the same college as him. He’d seen him leaving the fabric warehouse with several rolls of burlap laughing at someone else who had been struggling to control what looked like a roll of vinyl that was as big as Hongjoong was. He might have dropped his coffee in shock and then ran the whole way back to his dorm room. He’d never felt such anger over a person's existence before in his life. He’d screamed into his pillow and thrown his plushies around and punched his mattress imagining it was Seonghwa’s face. Mingi said he was like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum but Hongjoong had felt it was justified. 

Of course, after that, he started seeing Seonghwa everywhere. For Hongjoong it was like high school all over again. He’d had a year and a bit of peace and now his life was in flames once more. (No he was not being dramatic thank you very much.)

After a good three months of sulking, Hongjoong decided he would pretend the other didn’t exist. No more thinking about his fabulous cheekbones or his luscious lips, no more thinking period. It worked for a while. Of course, there were a few close calls (Mingi learned the hard way not to talk about the Starbucks incident) but overall he felt like he was handling His presence very well if he did say so himself.

Then Halloween happened.

Halloween in college was special. You were away from the judgy eyes and the pearl clutches of the small town and suddenly had the freedom to do whatever the fuck you wanted. People running around in lingerie with animal ears or full-on victorian gowns with massive hope shirts that didn’t fit through the door. Hongjoong was a little bit in love.

Mingi’s current squeeze had gotten them invites to one of the largest frat parties on campus. Alpha Sigma Phi was  _ the  _ rich bitch house of the whole college and their parties were legendary. Invitation only and with a strict dress code, the Halloween Couture party was the event of the year for anyone who was in the fashion department of the college. It was the place to flash your skills, to show your worth, to prove to everyone that you were the one to beat. If one of the members commissioned you, you were set for life. 

Hongjoong, like the rest of his fellow freshmen, had tried for weeks to get an invite but as a small-time no name he’d failed epically and had resigned himself to joining the “Loser Party” that the student council party threw every year. That was until Mingi, three days before the party, off hand mentioned that he had a spare invite. San had given him a pair “to bring some ‘friends’ ” and Mingi had totally forgotten about them until he was doing his laundry and they’d fallen out of his jeans. To say that Hongjoong had screamed would be an understatement.

Three days would not have been enough time for Hongjoong to properly make a costume without giving himself stress-induced heart palpitations so he’d said fuck it and bought himself a nametag and just wrote God on it. San had let them raid his closet and he’d somehow ended up with perfect winged eyeliner so he at least looked like he belonged at the rich bitch party rather than looking like a vagabond that had wandered in off the street. He was pretty sure the pants he was wearing cost more than his tuition. 

Mingi had been dragged upstairs as soon as they’d stepped in the door. San had insinuated that he was invited too but Hongjoong had seen enough of Mingi’s dick to last a lifetime so he’d politely refused. Despite having been in the frat house several times over the previous three days Hongjoong hadn’t actually  _ looked  _ at the house. It was all white marble and gold fittings like you’d expect a house full of chaebol heirs to be but Hongjoong could see hints of character here and there. Right now it was immaculately decorated to make it look like they were in the middle of an abandoned house from silent hill or something similar. There was ambient music being played in the various rooms but it was in a constant battle with the random pop songs that were being blared from the DJ booth.

If he was being honest he didn’t give two shits about the decorations, Hongjoong was here to sus out the costumes. San had told him not to bother bringing his old beat-up iPhone to the party, everyone else in his frat was narcissistic enough that every single detail about the party would be up on Instagram before midnight. He wished he’d brought a sketchbook or something though, his inner designer was killing him for not noting down all the intricate details of every costume he saw.

The expensive alcohol had had him blitzed a lot sooner than he would have liked but he had to admit that he was having the best time. That is until the costume contest party of the evening arrived. Hongjoong was shocked when his zero effort costume had been called out as an honourable mention. A bottle of grey goose had been shoved in his hands and about six people had kissed his cheeks in the space of three seconds. That had set off his drunken giggling and his face had turned a delicate shade of pink. Then they’d called  _ His  _ name and Hongjoong had never sobered up so quickly in his life. 

Seonghwa had been lifted like a King onto the mini stage that had set up in front of the massive fireplace. He’d missed exactly what Hwa had won but at that stage he didn’t care. The man was lucky that Joong’s hands were full of vodka as he quite possibly would have strangled him were they not. 

Hongjoong hadn’t stayed long after that. Everywhere he went in the massive house after that Hwa was just _ there.  _ His immaculate Captain Jack costume had gotten more and more dishevelled every time Hongjoong saw him, more and more smooth skin being revealed and Joong was starting to feel  horny funny. (He’d started to feel better as soon as he’d left the party. There was definitely some weird rich people sex pollen in the air. Yep 100% sex pollen)

-

He liked to think that he’d matured since last year. Since he’d been forced to acknowledge that Seonghwa was once again invading his happy places he’d been experiencing a weird calm. He was as cool as a cucumber. He was not going to let Seonghwa win this time. He had a Master Plan ™. He’d meticulously planned out each step, there was no way it could go wrong. (No he was not being childish he was an adult dammit Mingi)

Step one involved beating his fine ass during this year's Halloween Couture. Anyone who won anything during the previous year automatically got reinvited the following year so Hongjoong knew he was going to be there. He’d also been planning his costume for more than three months. Not a stitch was overlooked and Hongjoong had spared no expense when gathering materials. 

The Party was two days away and Hongjoong was just putting the finishing touches to the hem of his undergarment. He was proud of this one. Mingi had forced him to watch The Untamed with him and despite his better judgement, he’d found himself bonding with Wei Wuxian. After watching the other versions he’d decided to be the misunderstood cultivator for Halloween. He’d spent forever researching the right materials for every part of his costume and it had all finally come together. 

Hanging up the finally finished robe, Hongjoong unplugged his sewing machine and swept all his scraps into a basket so he’d have space for all the different components that he needed to collect from the other side of the campus. He grabbed his wig head from the top of the wardrobe and after a bit of searching found a large duffle bag under Mingi’s bed (He chose to totally ignore the questionable stains on it). He’d commissioned a wig and had specially ordered a near-perfect replica of Suibian through the props department that had to collect today as that part of the college would be closed over the weekend. 

Jongho was a God amongst Men when it came to hair and wigs and Hongjoong will forever thank the stars that he agreed to  ~~ was forced to ~~ take on his commission. When Joong arrived at the studio there were two wigs mounted on stands on the workbench, his, and one that looked annoying familiar. Jongho was at the sink rinsing dye from someone's hair when Hongjoong stepped over the threshold. When he took off his sunglasses he saw it was Ryujin. They had this weird back and forth, are they ain't they type of relationship that confused the fuck out of Hongjoong but it worked for them so he wasn’t going to question it.

“You better not be going to put my work of art into that disgusting ass bag Hongjoong,” Jongho said as he placed a towel around Ryujin’s wet hair. Hongjoong saw his life flash before his eyes as Jongho leveled him with a Look. Ryujin just smirked at him before she disappeared off down the back of the studio towards where the mirrors were located.

“This? No no no! This is for the stuff Wooyoung has for me,” he said, trying desperately to hide the offending item behind his back.

“I don’t think Wooyoung is going to be too happy with it either Hong.” Jongho was of course 100% correct but Hongjoong chose to ignore that fact as he placed his styrofoam wig head on the workbench. 

“It’s Mingi’s okay? I was desperate. I don’t want to carry Chenqing and Suibian across campus, someone might try to steal my idea.” There was a manic cackle from the back of the studio and for a few seconds, it looked like Jongho was also going to laugh too. 

“Definitely can’t have that now can we,” Jongho’s eyes strayed very briefly to the other wig that was on the workbench. After that Jongho went through the motions of fitting the wig and made some final adjustments before making Hongjoong leave him in peace.

Next Joong went to visit Wooyoung in the prop department. Wooyoung didn’t actually attend the college but his sister was head of the prop department and he “worked” there when he was free so that his CV wasn’t a glaring white page. Normally Hongjoong would have just ordered his props from the internet or thrifted what he needed but Wooyoung had sent him a cryptic text saying he had ordered him the sword. 

He was running behind so Wooyoung had already locked up and was sitting waiting on the doorstep when he arrived. He had his face buried in his phone, his cheeks dusted slightly pink at whatever was on the screen so Hongjoong gave him a small shove to bring him back to reality. Wooyoung let out a yelp and fell sideways against the massive decorative planter that sat at the top of the step.

“That better not have been San’s nudes you were looking at out in public,” Hongjoong said raising his eyebrows when he saw how red the others face had turned. When the other didn’t deny it Hongjoong shoved him again. “I need to bleach my brain oh my god,” Hongjoong said picking up the plastic-wrapped sword that had been innocently leaning against the doorframe during their exchange. He pulled it free from its packaging and examined the blade. “Is this from that really expensive hire company? I thought you had to have a minimum order number from them.” 

“Yeah it--,” Wooyoung had to cough to get rid of the last squeak of the embarrassment that was evident in his voice, “Yeah it is and they do but it was okay since someone else wanted a sword and guqin from that show too. You just missed them actually.” Hongjoong had pretty much stopped paying attention as soon as he’d asked the question, too busy swinging the sword back and forth to actually hear what Wooyoung had said. 

Wooyoung had already pre-filled in all the paperwork so Hongjoong only had to sign his name and he’d been free to bring the props home. Mingi hadn’t returned by the time he’d gotten back to their dorm room so Hongjoong commandeered his bed to fully lay out his completed costume so he could tick off his list. He felt smug as he crossed off everything one by one. Park Seonghwa had no idea what he was in for.

-

“What the actual fuck Mingi.”

Hongjoong hadn’t actually seen his roommate since the day he’d thrown his pin cushion at him. He’d expected to find him locked in some sex dungeon again, he was not expecting to find him outside the Alpha Sigma Phi house on the night of the party dressed in a full-on victorian style rendition of Bell’s dress massive hoop skirts and all.

“That’s Princess Mingi to you peasant.”

Yeosang was wearing what looked like a hand-embroidered velvet double-breasted jacket over an extremely frilly white shirt and what looked like a pair of dark pantaloons. He had a pair of furry animal ears on his head as homage to the character that he was playing. He looked like he was high but Hongjoong knew he was more likely cumdrunk, Mingi tended to have that effect on people.

“Whatever. Has Seonghwa arrived yet?”

Mingi looked at him like he’d two heads.

“Seonghwa? My Rival?”

“He has a name?”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

“I take it I shouldn’t wait up for you tonight?”

Mingi just patted him on the shoulder with his gloved hand and then led Yeosang into the party. Hongjoong just shook his head and followed up the stairs after him.

The frat house seemed much more packed than it had been the previous year. The place was heaving with bodies and it was at least ten degrees hotter inside than Hongjoong was comfortable with. This year's decorations seemed to just be filling every room with smog that made everything taste like ozone. Hongjoong realised very quickly that he wouldn’t last long in the house so he made his way outside to the pool area. 

It seemed like they had anticipated that people would prefer to be outside this year and had set up the massive stage at one end of decking that seemed to surround the pool. There was a large group of people grinding on each other on what he supposed could be considered a dance floor and Hongjoong made a face at the idea of trying to fight through them so he went towards the more empty bar area. The actual alcohol was a serve yourself kind of setup so Hongjoong grabbed the nearest bottle and filled two cups for himself, one for each hand. He’d left his Suibian and Chenqing at the cloakroom after they’d taken the pictures for the contest, no way was he going to lose it and have to pay three months worth of bills to replace it.

During the night Hongjoong had noticed people giving him Looks and giggling behind their hands. He was just drunk enough that it was starting to get on his nerves. He’d attempted to shake the reason out of some terrified freshmen in the kitchen but all he’d gotten was some mumbled garbage about Wangji looking for him. Irritated Hongjoong made his way up the marble staircase in search of a bathroom. The air upstairs was much more breathable than the sweatbox downstairs had become and he felt a little better after splashing a little water on his face. That is until he opened the door and came face to face with Park Seonghwa.

“YOU!” he’d said startling the other. Hongjoong practically dove at the other, crashing into him and making him stumble back against the door at the other side of the hall which was unlocked and opened when their combined weight slammed against it. Seonghwa had crashed to the floor and somehow Hongjoong had ended up half straddling him with one hand holding himself up placed beside Seonghwa’s head. 

Luckily Seonghwa had been saved from any grievous injury by the lush carpet that had cushioned his fall but the weight of Hongjoong hitting him had winded him. Instinctively he rolled them trapping Hongjoong under him as he gasped for breath. 

The sudden change in position was like a switch had been flipped in Hongjoong. All his anger had left him and suddenly his head was full of Seonghwa Seonghwa Seonghwa. He felt his face heat up when he realised how close they were.

“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa said when he’d finally caught his breath. He was silhouetted against the light coming through the opened door. It only then did he realise that Hwa was wearing a wig. A very familiar wig. 

Seonghwa let out a surprised eep when Hongjoong suddenly flipped them again, Seonghwa’s long leg hitting off the door making it close over fully with a click. Sitting up fully in his lap Hongjoong took a proper look at what Seonghwa was wearing. White robes. A pale blue band. Cloud emblems. Seonghwa was dressed as Lan Wangji. He felt his blood boil all over again and he fisted the front of the other's robes and was about to go full-on Tantrum mode when he felt Seonghwa’s hands clutching at his waist.

“Joong if you don’t keep still we’re going to have a problem.” He’d moved around a lot examining every inch of Hwa’s robe, which was now sitting open revealing most of Seonghwa’s well-built chest, and now that he’d been forced to be still he could feel exactly the  _ problem  _ that Seonghwa was talking about. Hongjoong was no blushing virgin but the idea that he’d turned the other on wanted to make him fan himself like a southern belle.

It took him a second to realise that Hwa hadn’t moved at all since he’d drawn attention to his situation. Seonghwa was giving him total control of the situation and oh boy did that do things for Hongjoong. He suddenly had an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss the man below him and run his hands through his hair and lick him all over his glorious body. He wanted to ruin him and suck his brains out through the “problem” that was currently fighting to be free beneath his ass. Fuck Hongjoong wanted.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Well, then you better hope we find some lube.”

-

They didn’t win the costume contest. Someone had arrived late in full functioning Iron Man armour and had crushed any chance they had. They’d found out the next morning it was San’s room they’d fallen into and had been extremely worried that he was going to kill them when he found out but he’d been more upset that they hadn’t invited him than he was about them fucking in his bed. (Hongjoong had honestly been shocked that he’d only found lube when he’d done a quick search of the room and not something like a tentacle dildo.)

Apparently, Seonghwa couldn’t even thread a needle and every costume Hongjoong had ever seen him in had been created by his older sister. (Hongjoong was secretly glad about this revelation, it would have been a damn shame to have to murder the owner of the best dick he’s ever received.) She had graduated last year and now worked in the costume department of a massive production company. Seonghwa had said he would have learned this if he’d actually spoken to him in high school like a normal person rather than acting like a five-year-old but Hong chose to ignore that fact. He already had a thread with her planning next year's costume. 

No way was some rich bitch going to beat him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed (because it was in the end >.<)
> 
> I hope you like what i did what with your prompt
> 
> title is from the mdzs novel


End file.
